With the Scent of Nature
by heintz571
Summary: Donna and the Doctor are enjoying a campfire on a strange planet that has a plant very similiar to one on Earth that caused strang visions for the both of them.


Title: With the Scent of Nature

Author: Flydye8

Pairing: Doctor/ Donna

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own them I never will but I will enjoy them

Warnings: The story mentions Cannabis Plant (Marijuana) and the effects of being high.

Summary: The Doctor brings Donna to a planet for some rest and it doesn't turn out the way he wanted it to because of an indigenous plant.

Donna sat on a stump next to a dimming fire with the native trees of Escola V surrounding the clearing she was in. Taking a deep breath she allowed the sweet smelling air to envelope her, sighing she immediately started to relax.

Their last adventure on the planet Midnight was not difficult for her, but the Doctor was truly affected by whatever happened to him on that small shuttle. For a while, the Doctor was not quite himself and Donna started to worry, but after a couple of days she was happy to see that he was back to normal.

A shuffling of feet brought her attention to the Doctor, smiling down at her he asked, "Well what do you think?"

Returning his smile she replied, "It is beautiful; I have never been to anyplace that smelled so pleasant."

"Oh that is Cannabis Entrancia." The Doctor began as he took his place on another stump beside her. "It blooms once every 12 standard Earth years and only stays in bloom for one month. We just happen to be here at the peak of the blooming cycle." He finished with a smug smile on his lovely face.

Ignoring his look Donna tilted her head to the side, "Are you talking about Cannabis, as in Marijuana, are you trying to get me high?" she asked covering up her nose and mouth to block the sweet scent from entering her body.

"No, No it is not like that at all Donna, it is only called that because when human's colonized this planet they thought the leaves looked like the Marijuana plant back on Earth. Now the plant does have some of the Marijuana characteristics, when burned, but you can't get high from smelling the scent."

"Well that is a good thing Spaceman, cause I really don't want to be high!" Removing her hands from her face she stopped suddenly and looked at the Doctor suspiciously, "Hold on, why did the people of this plant tack on the Entrancia part of the name because it sounds a bit like entranced to me."

Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck the Doctor took a minute to reply, "Welll you see the locals do use the plant in the form of a tea to enter a transit state of mind, and they believe that the plant allows a person to have prophetic visions."

Holding her hand closer to her mouth and nose Donna asked in a muffled voice, "What are you playing at Doctor?"

Pulling her hands from her face the Doctor looked hurt, "Come on Donna don't you trust me after all this time, to bring you someplace safe for a nice camping fire and a bit of relaxation. I think we deserve a peaceful evening don't you?"

Wanting to wipe away the hurt on his face Donna shook her head and sighed, "Yes, Spaceman I do trust you. I am sorry."

Donna watched as the Doctor's face brightened with her statement. Standing up she pulled him to his feet, "Come on silly this fire is burning low let us go and collect some wood."

Walking deeper into the darkening forest they started to collect some dead logs, that littered the ground, a comfortable silence settling in between them.

Returning to the fire, Donna dumped her collected wood onto the ground while the Doctor moved to feed the fire with a few of his logs. As the flames leaped to consume the new fuel a purple smoke rose into the air.

"That is a weird color don't you think Doctor?"

"I wouldn't worry about it Donna there is so many different types of trees in this forest maybe one of them burns purple."

Settling down they both stared into the flames of the fire, chatting about nothing and everything at the same time.

Donna loved these talks with the Doctor; it was the only time that she ever saw his guard lower completely. It was during these times that she saw the true Doctor and not the many masks that he portrayed to everyone else in the universes. It was also the only time she did the same.

She wore just as many masks as the Doctor. When they were alone, like tonight, she let all of her masks disappear as well. It was during these times that she truly felt that they were TheDoctorDonna .

In a lull of their conversation the Doctor reached over and grabbed a few more logs and threw them on the fire causing more purple smoke to arise to the heavens. A soft breeze blew some of the unusual colored smoke over them; the scent that was in the air became more intense, causing both of them to breathe more deeply.

Immediately Donna felt her head lighten and the colors before her eyes swirled into an intricate design. Shaking her head she moved her eyes toward the Doctor, "I don't feel right."

When the Doctor did not respond she knew, in the recesses of her mind, that he was feeling the same way. But before she could respond, the light of the fire drew her attention back to the flames.

Staring at the flames an image materialized within the colors, she saw herself surrounded by fire inside the TARDIS. She was on the floor staring at the Doctor's severed hand that glowed with a golden light. In the vision she reached for the golden light but something held her back. It was like some unknown force knew that if she touched the light it would be the death of her.

A voice in her mind, that sound much like her own, called out, "You must not touch the hand because he loves you and I need you to stay the same."

The images and voice disappeared leaving just the light of the fire; Donna briefly noted that she was back into the forest, before she fell to the ground exhausted. As sleep overcame her body she wondered if the Doctor was alright.

The Doctor barely registered that Donna was speaking to him as the darkness of the forest blurred. He tried to acknowledge her and after a few moments he saw her fall to the forest floor. He wanted to move and catch her, but the effects of the smoke dulled his senses and his movements.

Bringing his attention back to the forest, he continued to stare into the darkness. Suddenly, corporal shape emerged from the blackness and formed itself into a direct replica of himself.

He watched as his duplicate knelt in front of him before speaking, "If you value Donna's life and you want to continue to have her at your side you need to find a way to save Earth without sacrificing her."

"What are you talking about, you are not making any sense?" the Doctor said.

His duplicate smiled, "When the time comes you will know what to do and this is how you will do it." Leaning closer the duplicate whispered into the Timelord's ears. "Remember what I have told you, it is now time for you to sleep."

The Doctor tried to resist his body's cry for rest but as his body fell to the ground he knew that he desire to stay awake would be unsuccessful. Closing his eyes he set to memory all that was told to him.

The next morning Donna opened her eyes slowly and found herself nestled closely to the Doctor's side, her arm strung across his chest. Moving her head she looked at her surroundings then jerked up quickly with the memory of her vision coming to the forefront of her mind.

Her sudden movements awoke the Doctor and he sat up just as quickly, grabbing Donna's shoulders he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am not sure Spaceman, I feel like I have been strung through a clothes wringing a couple hundred times. What happened to us?"

Standing up he strode toward the unburned firewood and noted that some of the Cannabis Entrancia was hidden within the cracks of the wooden pieces. Turning toward the fire he saw the charred remnants of one of the plant's delicate blossoms.

Donna stood by his side seeing the same thing, soon she came to the same conclusion as the Doctor, "We were high last night weren't we?"

"It would seem so." The Doctor replied pensively.

"So everything I saw was just a figment of my imagination, right Doctor?"

"I don't know Donna."

"What do you mean that you don't know, you know everything."

Looking at her he grabbed her hand and led her back to the TARDIS, "Let's get out of here, I really don't want to experience the effects of the plant again." Besides if his vision was correct he had a lot of work to do before they returned back to Earth, he thought to himself, as he and Donna walked toward the TARDIS.

Donna walked quickly beside him, she really didn't want to experience the effects of the plant again either, but if her vision was correct she need to delve into the archives of the TARDIS and learn more about time and Time Lords.

As the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing echoed, two figures emerged from the forest hand in hand.

"I don't like interfering with time like this." The first figure emerging stated.

"I know." The second person responded, "But I need you to be by my side otherwise I will walk the path of self destruction."

Turning away from the embers of the fire they promptly disappeared like ghosts in the night.


End file.
